How Bad Company Came to Be
by MiszE506
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Preston, Haggard, Sarge, and Sweetwater got into B-Company? You've come to the right story. OK so I got the idea from the official Bad Company website and I just make it into stories so Bad Company and characters belong to EA.
1. How Sarge Came into Bad Com

How I think Sergeant Redford came into Bad Company

**How I think ****Sergeant Redford**** came into Bad Company**

_Damn, I'm not even seeing any action around here..._

Sergeant Redford thought as he watched some sergeants played poker. His friend Johnson was winning most of the money while the other two sergeants were moaning and groaning as they lost. One of them lost it and flipped the poker table over.

"You's is cheatin' Johnson!" he yelled.

With the other sergeant, he left the tent, cursing. Johnson laughed and looked at Redford.

"You hear that Redford?" he asked. "They thought I was cheating."

A mischevious smile was on his face as he pulled up his sleeve. Redford was expecting a card to fall out but only a little piece of underarm hair fell.

"Ha, you was thinking a card would fall out, huh?"  
"Yeah, Johnson, you're one sneaky mother -"

Redford stopped in his tracks when he saw Johnson pull out a pamphlet of a picture of a pond and a fisherman.

"What you got there, Johnson?" he asked.  
"A little something something for when we both get outta here," Johnson replied.  
"I don't think that'll be any time soon."

+

Redford and Johnson made their way to the Mess Hall to get lunch. They sat at their usual table but the soldiers weren't talking about the usual.

"Hey, guys, guess what I found out?" one of the corporals said.

Redford and Johnson raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue.

"If you _voluntarily_ join B-company, you get out of here in three days," the corporal said. "And there's actually no catch. I heard one of the privates got out through it."

The private got up and left the two sergeants.

"You know, if we do this, we can get to that fishing trip."

Redford and Johnson looked at each other and both ran out of the Mess to see the General.

+

"General, we'd both like to voluntarily join B-company," Redford said.

The General looked up at them and smiled.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked.  
"Yes, sir," Redford and Johnson said.

The General picked out papers from a file cabinet and stamped them with a stamp saying "Transfer B Com." On the papers were Redford and Johnson's names.

"Done," the General said. "You'll be shipped off in two weeks."


	2. How Haggard Came into Bad Com

How I think Haggard came into B-Company

**How I think ****Haggard**** came into B-Company**

"Ooooh, look at all them toys," demolitions expert George Gordon Haggard said as he passed the weapons arsenal full of c4 and all other kinds of explosives.  
"Yeah, well, just hold your ass for a second Hag," one of the privates named Bobby said. "General doesn't want you blowing up shit just yet."

Haggard stood up straight, put his chin up in a proud position, and pointed to himself.

"You can count on me, buddy!" Haggard said. "Cross my heart and hope to die, put some poison in my pie."  
"I believe it's 'stick a needle in my eye'," said another private.  
"Yeah, whatever," said Haggard. "I just really wanna play with them toys and see the fireworks. I'll even like the teeniest explosion."

The two privates next to Haggard rolled their eyes. But, they didn't know what he was up to. Haggard grinned mischeviously and rubbed his hands together. Something big was gonna happen today and George Gordon Haggard was gonna do that big thing. And he was gonna get Bobby to get to do it with him.

+

That night, Haggard snuck out of his barracks, into Bobby's (and literally dragged him out) and into the arsenal. How was he not noticed? Well, he's Haggard. Probably bribed the guards to let him through? Eh, God knows what goes on through that man's head.

The inside of the arsenal was dark but Haggard's eyes adjusted and he looked for the light switch. When he turned it on, there was a twinkle in his eye. Before him were stacks upon stacks of crates filled with C4 and all the shenanigans.

_Oh boy, oh boy, tonight's my lucky night._

"Shit, we shouldn't be in here, Hags, but it all looks so fun," Bobby said.

Haggard opened the crates and looked in awe at the little devices. Then he opened the next crate and the next crate and **EVERY SINGLE CRATE** until his pockets, arms, hands, and all were filled with every type of explosive man had ever made or known or discovered. Bobby held most of the detonators.

_Hmm, now what can I do with here things?_

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"DAMN! THAT WAS AMAZING!" Haggard exclaimed. He was whooping outside of the flaming arsenal. "Oh-ho, MAN! Wish I had a camera!"

Now, this really woke up the privates and sergeants and corporals and especially the General, who was getting ready to open up a can of whoop and feed it to Haggard. But Haggard didn't care about the consequences. Just wanted the feeling you get when you blow up something you're not suppose to blow up.

Of course, Haggard and Bobby were court marshalled with the General himself like our poor old newbie, Preston. Bobby was shaking all over and did not respond to anything.

"Another one of you hicks?" the General said. "Jeez, you really need to stop enlisting."  
"Kinda take that as a compliment, General," Haggard replied. "Now if you don't mind, I'll stop enlisting and hop on a plane back home..."  
"Not so fast there," the General said. "I'm going to send you to B-Company. That's the easiest way to get back home..."  
"Really?" Haggard said. "OK send me there right now."  
"This meeting is adjourned, then."

Outside, Haggard spoke with Bobby.

"What's wrong, bud?" Haggard asked.  
"Do you even know what B-Company is?" Bobby asked, still shaken. "Or what the General meant by 'the easiest way back home'?"  
"Well, sure I do," Haggard said. "It's...well..uhh..a company that sends you home?"  
"Yeah that's for sure," Bobby said sarcastically, "or do you mean 'a company that sends you home in a _body bag_."

Haggard raised an eyebrow.

"I don't get it."  
"B-Company stands for _Bad_ Company. It's where they send the misfits and screwups to be used as cannon fodder," Bobby said. "In a nutshell, they're sending you to your own funeral. We're pretty screw, Hags."  
"Bad Company, eh?" Haggard said, thinking. "Well, shucks, I'd rather be in a bad company than a good company."

Haggard and Bobby were shipped over to Europe to meet with B-Company the next day.


	3. How Preston Came into Bad Com

How [I think]** Preston Marlowe** Came into B-Company

Preston walked towards to a helicopter to check it out. He had just been shipped to the base along with the other privates but hadn't met anyone friendly to him.

_Boy, wouldn't this be fun to fly?_ he thought to himself.

"Real beauty ain't she?" the pilot inside said to him. "Never seen you around here before. What's your name, newbie?"  
"Private Preston Marlowe, sir," Preston said, saluting.

The pilot rubbed his chin in thought.

"Marlowe, eh?" he said. "Was your daddy in Vietnam"  
"Yes, sir," Preston replied. "Why?"

The pilot held his hand out and shook Preston's.

"Name's Bing," he said. "I served with that son 'a bitch back in 'Nam. I didn't think his boy would be in the army."

Preston nodded his head and looked at the helicopter. He sighed, wishing he could fly it. Apparently, Bing noticed and he handed him his co-pilot's helmet. Preston took it but looked at Bing confused.

"You really mean it?" he asked.

Bing nodded his head. "If you're Marlowe's boy, you can fly this here thing," Bing said, "just like your old man. Genes, y'know?"

With that, Bing took out his cantene filled with beer and drank it, then climbed into the cockpit.

Preston climbed into the cockpit with Bing sitting next to him in the co-pilot's. There were so many buttons and so many flashy light things that confused him. One button stood out and he was about to press it but Bing's hand slapped it.

"Don't touch any of the buttons, just the throttle and cyclic," Bing snapped at him.

After a few minutes of a quick lesson, Preston slowly climbed the helicopter up into the air. By slowly, we mean he rose 1 inch, then 2 inches then 6 inches, then 5 feet and so on. 15 minutes later, he was as high up as the control tower.

Then the helicopter started swinging from left to right.

"What the hell are you doing?" Preston asked Bing.

Bing looked pretty drunk and was reaching for the cyclic control. The helicopter started to beep and Preston looked at the fuel button. The arrow began to slowly drop down to the E.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" Preston yelled.  
_Deadly Cobra, Deadly Cobra, this is Mike-1-Juliet to Deadly Cobra. Are you all right?_

Preston grabbed the walkie. "NO! WE ARE NOT ALL RIGHT! WE ARE GOING TO CRASH!"

Down below, the General had just arrived in his classy BMW. He came across a crowd of privates who had gathered around the helipad. The General picked out one of the privates.

"Private, can you tell me what the hell's going on in MY base?!" he yelled.  
"Sir! One of the privates, Preston Marlowe, is up there with Bing, sir!"

With that, the General dropped the private and watched the helicopter. It was losing altitude quickly and it seemed as if it was going to land on the General's car. The General noticed this and hesitated to return to his car.

Back up in the heli, Preston was trying to move it a few yards to the left.

_I can do this. I can do this. I can NOT do this. I CAN NOT DO THIS! SHIT!_

And BOOM! The helicopter crashed into the General's car. Miraculously, Preston was able to crawl out. The other privates were rushing to get Bing out. They brought him into the medical tent where he was yelling gibberish and cursing at Preston. The medic reported that Bing had minor head injuries, a concussion, and a broken arm.

As for our private? Preston only had a bump on his head and a few scratches on his face. Oh, and he was also court marshalled by the General himself.

"Look, I'm sorry sir," Preston said, trying to apologize, "but Bing offered me the chance to fly it. And if I had landed that chopper just a few yards to the left nobody would even have noticed..."  
"Excuses, excuses!" Bing yelled. "I didn't offer you shit! You said you wanted to fly it but I denied it and then YOU just pushed me aside like a little doll"  
"What!?" Preston exclaimed. "You're shifting the blame to me!"  
"That's enough from both of you!" the General said.  
"But you can't listen to him, he was drunk!"  
"Drunk or not, you flew the helicopter," the General said. "Therefore, I am sending you to B-Company. You will be shipped there tomorrow. This meeting is adjourned."

_Shit_, Preston thought. _Can't be as bad as this, right?_


	4. How Sweets Came into Bad Com

_**Before we start this story, Sweetwater was supposed to be in Bad Company before Haggard. I was too lazy to make Sweet's story before Haggard's.**_

::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::

How [I think]** Terrence Sweetwater** Came into B-Company

Terrence Sweetwater had no idea why he'd joined the Army. His SAT score was through the roof. He was sure that he'd be stuck behind a desk. But Sweetwater never wanted to do anything wrong. He never wanted to be sent to Bad Company over something so stupid. So stupid that it was stupid enough to do.

::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::

"Bobby, will ya quit bugging me?" Sweetwater said to his friend.

"But Sweets! You're the nerd here and it's only gonna be one night of freedom to play this game!"

Sweetwater rolled in his bunk bed like he would have done in his grave if he was dead (although he did wish he was). Bobby had asked the same question over and over since the minute they met. Didn't he know how stupid it sounded? Or how much trouble they could get into? Well, apparently no. Bobby's voice continued on through the darkness. How the others were not annoyed was beyond me. Maybe they had learned to accept it.

Or not. Someone threw their boot at Bobby and it shut him up for the night.

But the next morning was the same. Through breakfast, Bobby asked Sweetwater. Through the mile run, Bobby asked Sweetwater. Even while throwing up, Bobby asked Sweetwater. And our poor Sweetwater broke down.

"For cripes' sake! I'll do it if you shut up!" he yelled with his head in his hands.

And Bobby just smiled a smile that would probably blow up the whole world. Or the whole Army database.

::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::

That night (everything that's crazy has to be done at night, did you notice?) Bobby led Sweetwater down underground to the Army's largest computer. The mother of all motherboards, the general had once said. It was his pride and joy, that and his BMW. Like always, our main characters always manage to never get caught or be seen.

And there it was. The two soldiers were like dots compared to the size of the monitor. Sweetwater stared at it, jaw dropped as low as it could go.

"Well, heck, this is a dream come true!" Sweetwater said with a bit of sarcasm. "I mean, I've always wanted to do something that could cost me my LIFE!"

Bobby ignored him and walked around. Sweetwater knew that Bobby wanted to install a game onto the computer before they shipped out to a hostile zone, so he began to look for the computer tower. When he found it (or what looked like it, except 40 times bigger), he called Bobby over.

"All right, here's the simple step: hand me the videogame CD," he said slowly to him.

Bobby looked at him like he was crazy. "Sweets, you live in an old age. No one uses CDs anymore! WE DOWNLOAD!"

With that, Bobby brushed past Sweetwater and opened an Internet browser on the computer. Yes, the Army has Internet for browsing needs. He typed in "Call of Duty 4 download" onto the search engine and clicked on a link. Then Bobby turned around to face Sweetwater.

"This is the part I don't understand," Bobby told him. "The downloading part."

Sweetwater sighed. "This is the most stupid idea I've ever heard in my life."

"But looks like you're doing it anyway, eh buddy?"

Our main character clicked on "Download" and he and Bobby sat down, waiting for it to load.

Twenty-five percent.

Forty percent.

Fifty-seven per-

VIRUS DETECTED! VIRUS DETECTED! VIRUS DETECTED! VIRUS DETECTED!

"Uh, Sweets? Is this bad? This looks bad."

Sweetwater rushed to the computer, almost tripping on the way and dropping his glasses. He pushed them up as he looked at the problem. Pop ups began to, well, pop up. And they continued to pop up and fill the entire Army database. Sweetwater, as hard as he tried, couldn't keep up with the pop ups. They were all coming too fast. He didn't train for this kind of attack.

Footsteps echoed through the hallway they had come in through and soon enough, both Bobby and Sweetwater were surrounded by privates and the General himself.

"What in Sam's hell do you think you're doing to my precious computer?!" he yelled. "Get your asses outta here and into my office!"

::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::

Terrence Sweetwater and Bobby sat in the General's office like two school boys in a principal's office. Bobby didn't mind because he had gone too many times to the principal's office and knew him on a first-name basis. Our poor Sweetwater was scared to death. He'd never gotten in trouble before.

The General walked in and slammed his hands on his desk.

"Private Sweetwater, have you any idea how much damage you've done to my wonderful database?!" he yelled.

"Ye-yes-yes sir, General, sir! I'm terribly sorry, sir!" Sweetwater stuttered.

"I've had enough of these excuses from you troublemakers. First, one of my best sergeants voluntarily volunteers to join Bad Company and the newest private recently crashed a **helicopter**" – he stressed the word – "into my BMW. And that boy…Haggard, was it? He's bad news too! I've seen him eyeing the explosives arsenal the day he got here!"

Bobby cleared his throat. "Well, sir, what I've heard is that Haggard loves explos-"

"NO SHIT, PRIVATE? You think I didn't notice that?" the General exploded. "You keep your smartass mouth shut and maybe I'll let you off the hook."

Sweetwater's jaw dropped once again and his head shifted from the General to Bobby continuously. "But, but, but SIR! Bobby's the one who wanted me to install the game! Can't you see I was just a pawn in his silly plan?!"

The General held up his index finger and waved it at Sweetwater. "You still committed the crime here, Private. The database's servers are all backed up with these viruses from the pop-ups you said you encountered. Do you know how serious that is? For all we know, the enemy could have been using the viruses to pull valuable information from us! They could have taken our soldiers' information and use it against them.

"Do you hear me, Sweetwater? You've endangered the entire Army and I can't let that happen again. I'm assigning to B-Company."

::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::

And with that, Bobby and Sweetwater were dismissed from the office. Sweetwater was told to pack his clothes. A helicopter would arrive to bring him to B-Company.

And Bobby, you ask? He was let off the hook. He said his goodbye to Sweetwater and soon befriended George Gordon Haggard. He was soon shipped off to B-Company with Haggard after blowing up the arsenal.


End file.
